Recuerdos
by the most important word
Summary: Tony mientras espera a Gibbs que llege a casa, recuerda algunos recuerdos juntos. Contiene slash. Pareja: Gibbs/Dinozzo  Tibbs .


**Notas de la autora.**

-"Hola. "(Dialogo-presente)

_-"Hola." _(Dialogo-pasado.)

**Recuerdos**

-"Aquí Tony Dinozzo." Dijo Tony cogiendo el teléfono.

Era él. Su jefe, su amante, su todo. Solamente con escucharlo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y nada lo detenía.

-"Soy yo Tony." Decía Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

-"Jet, ¿Cuándo vas a venir?" Dijo Tony sonriendo como un bobo.

Tony sonreía ante el nombre cariñoso que le había puesto a su..¿novio? Si a su novio. Era Jet, la verdad es que a Tony le gustaba más decirle Gibbs, pero a Jetrho no le agradaba la idea de que el moreno aun le dijera nombres al estilo de jefe.

Aun se acuerda, del día en que se lo dijo.

_-"Voy a llamarte Jet a partir de ahora." Dijo Tony besando tímidamente a Gibbs._

_-"¿Jet?" Dijo Gibbs, mientras daba el boton de parar del ascensor._

_-"Sí, ¿no crees que es buena idea?" Dijo Tony un poco triste._

_-"Puedo.." Decía Gibbs mientras atraía a Tony, abrazándolo por la cintura y dandole un apasionado beso. -"Vivir con eso." Dijo sonriendo aún más._

Tony sonrío de nuevo ante ese recuerdo. Habían pasado tantas cosas, malas y buenas..que ahora poco importaban ya. Era el momento de disfrutar.

-"Voy para ya tengo que acabar de hacer unos cuantos papeleos." Dijo Gibbs.

-"¿Aun sigues en la oficina Jet?" Dijo Tony, suspirando.

-"He de acabar con lo que Ziva y McGee aun no han terminado. Cuando vengan mañana, les daré un par de lecciones." Dijo riéndose al través del teléfono.

-"Mmm..creo que pueden vivir con eso." Dijo riéndose.

-"Eso ya lo veremos. Tranquilo ya pronto llego" Dijo Gibbs.

-"Está bien no tardes. Pronto llegará el pizzero, las cervezas frescas, tengo el paquete de palomitas al lado de el microondas y..ah..tengo ya la última película de James Bond. Sabías que en esta película no dice Me llamo Bond, James Bond.". Contaba Tony.

-"Ah..bueno..oye..que..te tengo que colgar." Dijo Gibbs, rápidamente.

Y colgó.

Siempre le hacía lo mismo, pero siempre le escuchaba en lo mas aburrido.

Miraba la casa. Ahora era su casa, Gibbs hace poco tiempo que le pidió que viviera con él.

-_"Tony hay algo que he de pedirte, si quieres." Dijo Gibbs acariciando el cabello de Tony en el sofa. _

_-"Claro, Jet. Te veo preocupado, ¿sabes?" Dijo Tony mirándolo._

_-"No es nada..bueno la verdad es que..qu..qu…qu…" Intentaba decir Gibbs._

_-"¿Sí?." Decía Tony._

_-"B…eh.." Balbuceaba._

_-"No te entiendo Jet." Decía Tony_

_-"¡Vive conmigo aquí!" Dijo Gibbs enfadado, por su nerviosismo._

_-"Claro, que sí." Dijo alegre Tony._

_Se abrazaron y se dirigieron a su habitación._

También habían pasado momentos trágicos. Sobre todo aquel en el que discutieron acerca de su relación.

_-"¡Siempre nos tenemos que ocultar, Jet! ¡Estoy cansado! Dijo Tony indignado._

_-"Todo se solucionará..tu tranquilo..pronto cuando.." Decía Gibbs._

_-"¿Cuándo que..Gibbs? Nunca lo dirás nunca. Y hasta que..no lo digas..no quíero más verte." Dijo Tony llorando._

_-"¿Debe de acabar así?" Dijo Gibbs con lagrimas en los ojos. -"Te amo Tony, no me dejes." Dijo Gibbs. -"Nunca, había..desde que mi esposa murió nunca..me había sentido tan amado por nadie..eres mi vida.." Decía Gibbs, balbuceando._

_-"Igual que la mía Gibbs, pero..eres tú el que da el último paso, no yo." Dijo el moreno desapareciendo del lugar._

_Gibbs entonces empezó a beberse lo que le quedaba de café._

_Al día siguiente._

_-"¿Cómo?." Decía Zibba abriendo y cerrando los ojos._

_-"Pero..si Tony..le encantan las mujeres.." Decía McGee sin entender nada._

_-"Era una tapadera." Decía Gibbs._

_-"Ya notaba yo que cada vez que hablaba de una mujer ponía una cara extraña..las collejas..miradas..ahora lo entiendo todo." Decía Ziva._

_-"…" McGee no lo entendía._

_-"Yo y Ducky ya lo sabíamos." Dijo Abby saltando feliz._

_-"¿Por qué no nos lo dijistes." Dijo Ziva enfadada mirando a un Tony Dinozzo, saliendo del ascensor, triste._

_-"¿Cómo?." Dijo Tony._

_-"Guau..tienes los ojos rojos." Dijo Abby._

_-"Ah..y..yo..no..es..n.." Balbuceaba Tony, mientras que miraba a Gibbs._

_-"Nos tenías que haber dicho que salías con Gibbs." Dijo Ziva aun mas enfadada._

_-"Ah..yo..eh..¿Cómo?" Decía Tony atónito._

_-"Eso, ¿no te gustaban las mujeres?" Dijo McGee._

_-"Bueno..es que.." Intentaba explicar Tony._

_Pero no pudo decir nada mas. Sus labios eran sellados con el hombre de su vida._

Así era, habían pasado juntos más de siete años. Al principio, no le tenía mucho aprecio y luego se convirtió en todo en su vida. Era el hombre más feliz.

El timbre empezó a sonar. Su Jet habíha vuelto a casa.

-"Bueno..¿han llegado ya las pizzas?" Dijo Gibbs, dándole un beso casto a Tony.

-"No..pero..mientras que..llegan..podemos hacer varias cosas." Dijo Tony mientras hacía círculos pequeños en el pecho de Gibbs.

Se empezaron a besar, como cada día.

Tony sonrío. Ya no necesitaba sus recuerdos con él.

Ya estaba en sus brazos.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: Bueno ya he acabado. Creo que es el primer Gibbs/Dinozzo en español, por lo menos en . Me encanta esta pareja y se merecía un fanfic en español ¿no?.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Posdata: Por cierto, es verdad lo que dice Tony. En la última película de James Bond, nunca dice su mítica frase.**


End file.
